Timeless Love
by Eclir
Summary: Harry and Cho's love challenges time. Will they succeed? *** Heeey... chapter 8 is up!
1. A Vision of the Past

****

Author's note: Hey everyone. Don't be confused by the thing at the beginning. It's all part of the story. Hope you enjoy reading it. Thank You!

Ecl@ir ; ) ; ) ; )

***

It was a stormy night. The thunder was clasping wildly as if challenging each other to make the most noise. Lightning filled the sky with cracks and deliberately destroyed the walls of the world. But here…on the little cottage on top of the hill… everything was silent.

"Doctor… will she be able to make it?"

The doctor breathes deeply and said: "Danny… You have to be strong. Your wife Selena… isn't going to make it. I performed a last wish charm. It would basically extend her life for about an hour, nothing more than that. As for your child… he… he is dead. I better go now. I figure you want to have some extra time."

The doctor quickly dissaparated and vanished in a flick of a finger.

"Honey… will I… make it?"

Danny looked at Selena's eyes. It was a perfect shade of blue. _I will never forget your eyes_ he thought. Danny suddenly burst into tears. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. He savoured its taste and feeling that he will never be able to touch again.

" Danny… listen. I need you to do something for me. It's very important."

Danny looked straight into her hypnotizing eyes and whispered: "What is it my love?"

"Promise me… that after a hundred years… we will be together in ach other's arms. Please… I need to hear it."

Danny couldn't do anything but cry. His cheeks was by now, flooding with tears.

" Yes honey… I promise (sob) after a hundred year (sob) we will be together again (sob) forever."

"I'm glad to know that"

She touched his face in a very gentle manner. Slowly, it lowered till it touches the ground.

" Selena?! No.. Don't go Selena. (Sob) Selena.. Wake up. Please wake up! Seleeeenaaa…!"

At these words, Selena passed away.

"Selena… (Sob) I can't live without you."

He pointed his wand towards his head and then… Spoof! (Lightning crackles)

"Harry… Harry… wake up… Harry!"

It was Ron trying to wake him up. Slowly, he tried to respond to Ron's wake up call.

"I've got a very strange dream last night."

"Oooh… so that explains why you were crying and shouting all at the same time."

"Me, crying and shouting? You got to be kidding… right?"

" Yeah, I'm just kidding. Now… tell me about your dream."

" Well, there was this small cottage on top of the hill. Inside was a pregnant woman who got attacked by a werewolf. The child died but the woman survived for a few more minutes due to a charm the doctor performed. Strange thing is that they swore to each other that after a hundred years, they would be together again… forever. After that, the girl died. Her husband quickly killed his self after that."

" Ha… what crazy dreams you got there."

" I don't know. But it felt so real."

" Will you just shut your fucking mouth and dress up. We'll be late for breakfast."

Harry got up and quickly took a shower. He dressed up quickly and went out of the Gryffindor common room. Ron was waiting for him there.

" What took you so long? C'mon let's go. I'm hungry."

They walked to the hallway together, as always. Harry and Ron were both 14 years of age. They were in their 4th year in Hogwarts. This was their 2nd day of classes. Harry looked out the window and saw the Quidditch field. As we all know, Harry is the Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team He is also the youngest player in the century. After walking for about five minutes, they reached the great hall. They went straight to the Gryffindor table and sat to the seats allotted for them. Harry was very uneasy. He looked around and caught the eye of Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker. She was with Hermione, her best friend. Harry smiled and Cho smiled back. Harry suddenly felt something weird. Cho seemed to be strangely familiar. He shook his head and looked again. He couldn't believe what he saw. It was perfect blue eyes. 

***

" Cho! Cho! Stop staring."

Cho regained her senses and looked at a puzzled Hermione.

" Sorry, just that I have a very strange dream last night."

" Well, if it's that strange… I'm all ears!"

" Well, there was this pregnant lady that got attacked by a werewolf…"

"Oooh… that's so awful."

" Yeah, then she was lying in bed. She looked around and saw two men talking. One was her husband and the other one was a doctor. The doctor dissaparated and the two were left alone. Then…"

" Then what?"

"Then, he was crying. The two took an oath to be in each other's arm after a hundred years. That would be the time when they could be together… forever. After taking the oath, the girl died immediately. The husband was so grief-stricken that he committed suicide on the spot."

After finishing her story, she looked at Hermione. She noticed a tear trickling down her cheeks. She deliberately wiped it away.

" Sorry, got carried away."

Hermione was always like this, very emotional. Cho froze for a moment. She saw Harry staring at her. She responded with a gentle smile of her own. Shivers ran down to Cho's spine. _Could it be?_ She looked closer and noticed bright green eyes. The same as those of the girl's husband…

+++

PS… this is my first fan fiction. I hope you like it. Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssssseeeeeee… review. Lovingly yours,

Ecl@ir. ; ) ; ) ; )

Hehehe…


	2. A New Beggining

Harry and Cho couldn't believe what they saw. After a few moments, they noticed that they were still staring at each other. They blushed and smiled at each other. They turned around and faced each other's friends again. Both was very embarrassed. _What could that mean. Could it be a coincident? _They were thinking of the same question for a while when POP! A full serving of roast beef and mixed vegetables came out of nowhere. Then fried chicken… oyster… fish… lobster all of which are presented well and looked awfully delicious. The tantalizing aroma of the food made Harry forget what he was thinking. Harry took a part of each kind of room and placed it in his plate. Then he started eating. Enjoying every bit of taste there is in the food.

"So Harry (chomp) (chomp) (chomp) how did your little "staring contest" go?"  
"What?!"

"You know (chomp)(chomp)(chomp) with Cho."

Harry was flustered._ Am I that obvious._

"Nothing controversial Ron." making it as "I don't care" kind of sound as possible.

"Awww… c'mon Harry. Everyone noticed it… Right?"

"Yeah!" said Fred and George Weasley, Ron's brothers, who was just beside him.

"I told you. Nothing much!"

***

"Then why are you blushing?"

Cho couldn't say a thing. She was both embarrassed and confused.

"Let's change the subject okay."

"Well… we'll be having Herbology next class… with the Gryffindors."

"Awww… Hermione. Stop teasing me."

Cho didn't know if she was turning red with shame or white with anger. But one thing is for sure, she can't stand the torture Hermione doing to her. They finally finished their food and went straight to their next class. As they walk to the hallway, Cho gave Hermione the "silent treatment" to let her feel bad for what she had done but instead of getting mad, it seems Hermione was getting more intrigued every moment of the therapy. At last, after what sems to be a very long walk, they reached Professor Sprout's room. She gestured her hand to open the door when someone bumped at her. She felt the same shiver but this time… it was through her whole body.

"I'm sorry."

Her grip towards her books loosened and it fell to the ground. She turned around and saw the man she expected… It was Harry.

"I'm sorry" he said again.

"Don't worry, no harm, done."

They both tried to reach for her books at the same time and eventually, he touched her hand. He felt the heat rise from her hand up to her head. She quickly picked up her books and stood up. As she turned around, she accidentally bumped her ass into Harry's face. 

"I'm so sorry." she said.

She quickly went inside the room feeling the indignity seeping through her bones. 

***

__

Her ass is so soft Harry thought. He shook his head trying to shake of the memory he just created.

"So, is it soft?"

Harry reddened. He didn't expect the question.

"Umm… quite."

"Ha! Your lucky."

They entered the room and noticed that both classes was already there.

"Why, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, it's good for you to join us. Come, seat."

Harry and Ron seated at a vacant spot.

"Now, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. We're going to work with angelic sprouts today. Does anyone know why it was called "angelic sprouts"?"

Hermione raised her hand towering everyone's which didn't even appear to move.

"Yes Ms. Granger."

"Because when they grow and become a tree, their leaves a shape that resembles the wings of an angel.

"Very good Ms. Granger. Now, I'm going to give each one of you a partner. You will work with him/her for the rest of the class. You will figure out how to make the angelic sprouts grow. Mr. Potter, kindly go with Ms. Chang, Mr. Weasley, kindly go with Ms. Granger…"

Harry was shocked. He felt like his head was going to explode. _What am I going to do? _He looked around and saw Cho sitting next to an empty plant box. Harry slowly went to Cho and sat just across her. _Wow! I didn't notice Cho was this beautiful._

"Hi" he managed to say in a very obvious monotone.

Cho only smiled back not knowing what to say.

"I…I'm sorry about what happened a while ago."

***

Cho grinned thinking _Harry's so cute when he's embarrassed. _A new light struck her confidence, healing the wounds of her dignity which was recently obtained.

"If I'm not mistaken, your face says you like it."

She winked at Harry making it as irresistible as possible.

***

Harry was stunned. _Could she be flirting with me?_ _Well, there's only one way to find out._

"How did you know…? Maybe you did it on purpose."

Harry couldn't believe he said those words. He have always been very shy when it comes to girls. They spent the rest of the class teasing and flirting with each other when they heard Mr. Sprout calling their names.

"Very good Mr. Potter and Ms. Chang. How did you manage to make the angelic sprouts grow?"

They turned around and saw a huge tree which have leaves that resembles the wings of an angel. Of course they didn't know because they were too busy to even notice the change that occurred to the sprouts.

"Um…." Criiing…

"Well class, That's it for today. You may go now."

They hurriedly went for the door. When they got out, they felt a sense of freedom.

"Whew, that was a close one."

"Yeah! Did you know how it grow?"

"No, I didn't even noticed it grow."

"I thought so. Well, see you around."

Harry and Cho went to their different classes both hoping they see each other again. But what they didn't know is that their lives are changed forever. 

+++

PS… Hope you all like it. Please continue reading. Don't forget to review.

Ecl@ir 


	3. The Vision in the Crystal Ball

****

Author's note: Hello everyone. It's me again. Thanks to everyone who even bothered reading specially to those who reviewed my story. To all of you, you know who you are, THANKS!!!! Luv you all!!! ; ) ; ) ; )

***

"So Herm, what's our next class again?"

"Why? Did you forget our schedule because you were transported to a world of love with Harry?"

"Hermione…! Are we gonna start this again? If we are, I'm leaving."

"No, I'm serious Cho. Didn't you even notice that only a few groups managed to gain some progress in their sprouts? Even I had a difficult time trying to make it grow."

"So… What has it got to do with me and Harry…?"

Cho was confused. The idea that the angelic sprouts are connected to the little bit of fun that she and Harry shared was so enigmatic."

"Don't you know that angelic sprouts feed on love?"

"Feeds on what?!"

"It feeds on love. Normally, the love that a gardener manifests to his/her plants is what makes it grow but it feeds on any kind of love anyway. And you, who didn't even exerted any effort in caring for the plant made the plant grow so big. Will you please explain to me What happened."

Cho was dumbfounded. She didn't know what to say. _Am I in love with him? It's just that he's a little bit cuter…and nicer…Arrgh… _Shivers ran down through her whole body. Trying to control the growing excitement in her heart was getting harder every second of the moment.

"Cho, I'm still waiting for your answer."

"What? Oh… I don't know Herm, maybe we just got lucky."

***

" You got lucky all right!"

"The feeling of working with her was so…"

Ron continued to tell how lucky he got when she was partnered with Hermione. He didn't reveal it to everyone but Harry knows that Ron fancies Hermione. Why, talking about her so enthusiastically every time she got close would reveal something right? But that wasn't where his mind was. Not even Snape, who unluckily, would be their next class. He was thinking of the new connection she felt with Cho. _She wants to see me around. Would she still like me tomorrow, or am I a one time wonder? Uggh… I can't stand this. This is going to give me a headache._

***

"Yeah, If the scent here doesn't drive you nuts, there's gotta be something with your nose."

Cho and Hermione finally reached their destination. They were in the Astronomy tower. As usual, the room didn't change. If her memory serves her well, the room didn't change since she was in her 1st year in Hogwarts. It filled with stinky mist which smells like incense. The tables was still arranged in five rows with at least six columns each. Each table has at least one meter of extra space between them so that the so called "psychic waves" could pass through each one of them equally. Cho and Hermione picked a place where they can sit together. They picked the tables near the center. Close enough to hear the teacher, but hidden enough to permit chit chat if the class gets boring. They looked at the usual spot hidden by curtains. This is where Professor Trelawney will teach her class for the rest of the year. They saw at the curtains an outline of a thin woman sitting down which they presumably thought to be Professor. The mystical voice confirmed their suspicion.

"Greetings Ravenclaw. Welcome to another year here in Hogwarts. According to the positive vibrations, I feel you had a great summer. As I said yesterday, we are going to work with your crystal balls today. I would like to know if you still remember how to work it. It is very vital because we are going work with them for most of the year. Try to interpret what you see. If you have any difficulty interpreting it, bring it to e and I will help you. You may start now."

The whole class bent down and got each individual's crystal ball. Cho placed it in front of her. After almost fifteen minutes of staring, she finally distinguished something. _Hmmm… this looks like a… circle? A heart? What the heck, I'll just go and ask Professor._

"Professor, could you help me with this?"

"Bring it up here my child"

She picked up her ball and walk towards Professor Trelawney. She handled her ball with extra care because she felt she was carrying her life in her hands. A hand slowly emerged between the curtains. It grabbed the crystal ball from her hand and it started moving back between the curtains.

"My, my child. What strong vibrations you have today."

There was a brief silence for a moment.

"Ummm… child. How am I going to say this? Your ball contains very personal matters. Would you like me to tell you right now or would you like to come in after class?"

"Why, What's in it?"

"Let me give you a hint. Something that has to do a century ago."

"Whoa… I'd rather talk about it later."

"After it is then my child. I will be meditating on the patterns of the moon. You should know where to find me."

"Yes ma'am."

She went back to her seat extremely confused. _What does something that happened a hundred years ago got to do with my personal life? _She paused for a brief moment to think about it. A memory suddenly flashed back into her memory.

__

***

"Danny, swear to me… Please swear to me… swear to me that after a hundred years… we will be together again… promise me."

"Yes Selena… I promise… after a hundred years… We will be together again... Forever."

***

No, this couldn't be. How could my dream connect with something a hundred years old. This thought echoed through her mind as if it was shouted over and over again. 

"Criing…"

"Okay class, you did very well today. Ms. Chang, don't forget to meet me after class okay. I'll be expecting you. Okay class, you may go now."

They hurriedly went down through the trapdoor. Anything to escape the awful mist that is giving everyone a headache. 

"So Cho, why did Professor Trelawney want to meet you after class?"

"I don't know Herm but she said I saw something that occurred a hundred years ago."

"Really? This is so exciting!!!"

"I'm a little bit puzzled Herm but I think, it is somewhat connected… connected to my dream."

"Your dream? That's impossible."

"I know, that's why I am going in after class."

The hours past by slowly but to Cho, it doesn't seem to matter. She was too busy thinking of the connection.

"Criing…"

At last the last bell for today goes.

" Don't forget to tell me what happens okay."

"Yeah , sure."

She went to the spiral case and started going up. She was still confused not finding the answer to her questions. _At least after this, I'll know if my intuition is correct. _After thirty minutes of climbing, she finally reached the trapdoor to Professor Trelawney's room. She opened it and slithered her way up.

"Ahhh… child. I've been waiting for you. You're just in time. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"No thanks Professor."  
"To excited are we. Well, I'm not going to make you wait for a while longer. First, I would like to ask you something. Do you believe in past life?"

"Well… aside from it being impossible, it's extremely ridiculous and utterly unbelievable."

"Well, believe it or not, It has something to do with your past life."

"What?!"

"Yes, your past life. I saw that destiny has been cruel to your past life. Not really cruel but, it didn't give you a taste of what everlasting love really felt. A century had passed and you got another chance to change it. If you once again don't succeed, your love will suffer for another hundred years. Then it will get another chance. This process of unending pain will continue till you get a happy ending. But if you do succeed, you wil have everlasting joy and peace forever."

"Wooow…! I don't know what to say."

"Well, If you don't have anything to ask anymore, you are welcome to leave now."

"Thank you ma'am"

"May the spirits guide you child."

She left the room thinking. Instead of answers, she found more questions.

***

Hope you enjoy it. Please review. Thank You.

Lovingly yours,

Ecl@ir


	4. What Am I Looking For?

****

Author's Note: Hey everybody… it's me again. Thank you to everyone who's still supporting my fic. You know who you are!!! TY ; ) ; ) ; )

***

Cho went straight to the Ravenclaw common room. The thought and questions keeps on revolving around her head thus giving her a headache. On her way down the spiral staircase, she met Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff seeker, and also the team captain. He gave her a quick peck in the lips.

"Hi, honey. Going to the library already? Wait for a sec, I'll just go and get a piece of parchment."

"Huh?! Why…?"

"Don't you remember? I'm helping you do your essay on "cruelty to dragons in the past" today."

"Oh yeah. Sorry, It's just that… I had a weird day."

"Why, what's the problem hon?"

"Nothing, just a slight headache. I'm going to the dormitories to sleep now."

"Okay… If you have any problems, just tell me. Would you like me to walk you to the portrait hole?"

"No thanks, I can manage."

"Take care then."

He gave her again a quick peck in the lips and left. _Damn! How could I forget about Cedric the all day. Wait a minute… Could it be Cedric? Is he the one Professor Trelawney told me about? Arrgh… I came to Professor for answers and instead, I got more questions. _She was by the hallway now when Ron and Harry passed her way.

"Hi Cho. Lovely afternoon is it?"

"Please Harry, don't talk to me right now."

She ran off and dashed to their portrait hole. 

"Bumbleweezle"

The portrait hole opened and she went straight to the girl's dormitories. She lied on her bed, face down. She felt tears forming in her eyes. _How could this happen to me. Why me? I… I'm pretty sure the boy in my dreams is Harry but Professor Trelawney's prediction matches Cedric. But I always loved Cedric and I didn't love Cedric on the first place so why do I feel this way? Please, somebody give me some answers! _Tears started running down her cheeks. She heard the door creaking open.

"Why Cho, what's wrong?"

She looked around and saw Hermione with a look of sincere concern.

"Nothing Herm."

"Would you like me to at least stay here."

"Yes please, I need a friend here by my side."

"She hugged her and they talked about their problems. She felt very sad for her friend. Sad at was she was going through. Sad of how a day changed her life. The thought of at least carrying some of the burden had made her really happy.

***

__

Is she mad at me? This is the first thought that came into Harry's mind. _But why? Did I do something wrong? _He felt like he wanted to cry. _What's this new feeling? I… I never felt this way before. Is this what they call love?"_

"Haha.. Harry, the first time you had a shot with a girl and you get dissed. How unlucky of you."

"Shut up Ron! Why? You haven't made your move yet with Hermione. We are almost the same."

"I "do not" like Hermione."

"C'mon Ron, I know you like her. The way you talk about her says so."

Ron was speechless. He knows Harry was correct.

"Well… at least I didn't get dissed."

"At least I tried!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

They didn't talk to each other until they reached the Gryffindor portrait hole.

"Mysteria"

The fat lady opened the portrait hole and revealed a stair way. He went straight to his trunk to get a piece of parchment and do some homework. _Shit! I have Quidditch practice today!_ He hurriedly went down to the direction of the Quidditch field.

***

"For a while ago, I thought you weren't going to appear today Harry."

It was Alicia Johnson, the new team captain. It was her first time since Oliver Wood left the school only last year.

"Alright, everyone's here. Our first match of the season is against Hufflepuff. The game would be next week. Well… you know Hufflepuff. They beat us once but they won't beat us again. Right!"

"Yeah!" everyone shouted except Harry.

"We're going wipe them out before they could even say score."

"Yeah!" everyone shouted again except Harry.

No one seemed to notice it but Harry was really down in the blues. _What did I do wrong? What did I do to deserve this? _Questions is all he could think of. Even Quidditch can't help him forget them. He played really bad at that time. He didn't catch the snitch in the whole Quidditch practice and there was this one time, he tried to reach for the snitch yet it was so obvious that it was out of reach. It was a good thing that Harry is a good flyer so he managed not to fall off. If it would have been other players, they could have easily fall off. At the end of the practice, She let everyone go except Harry.

"What's wrong Harry? You never played that bad before."

"Huh?! Nothing is wrong Angelina."

"Harry, you might not notice it but you express yourself while you are flying. Everyone in the team learned that a long time ago. And today, it said "I feel bad!"

"Oh! Nothing Angelina. Really."

"Harry, I know something is wrong and apparently, you won't tell me. If you still feel that way in our match, we will surely lose. Just in case, remember Harry, the snitch is the most important thing you are looking for."

"The snitch is what I'm looking for. Thanks Angelina."

Angelina left the stadium and Harry was left alone. He was happy though because he was given the time to ponder his thoughts.

***

__

What am I looking for anyway? The question was hard to answer. He didn't know what is the most important thing he's looking for. _Could it be…parents…recognition…What could I be looking for. I can't afford to lose a match. _He thought hard for answers and apparently, his mind led him back to Cho. _If only that meeting never happened, I wouldn't be feeling this way. _He wasn't blaming her though. He was blaming himself for doing something that could've made her mad. It was hard to stop the tears crawling down his eyes yet he struggled to be victorious. He tried to think harder for answers. He lined up the facts and tried to see the connection between all of them. _Let's see…parents…friends…Quidditch…family…and Cho…yes Cho. _It him hard. There was only one very obvious connection between all of them. It was the thing he hunger for all of his life. It was love.

+++

Thank you for reading. I'll leave it there for now. Personally, I think this chapter sux. What do you think? Please review… TY

Ecl@ir ; ) ; ) ; )


	5. A Different Quidditch Match

****

Author's Note: Hello everybody! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story. To all of you, you know who you are. Luv yah all!!!!

***

Harry went back to the Gryffindor common room. In there, he saw Ron with a huge grin written all over his face. Ron tapped the sit next to him as if saying "sit right next to me." Harry was to preoccupied to care so he sat down not knowing or even caring what would happen next.

"Harry, guess why I'm tickled pink today."

"I don't know. Why?"

"Hermione and I did our homework together! My God, it felt so good next to her!"

Harry looked at Ron and saw that his ears are going pink. It was a clear sign that Ron's emotions was transcending at that moment. If only he wasn't exhausted because of all the mental and physical abuse he received that day, he would be having fun with Ron now. 

"That's great."

"Harry… your mouth says good things but your face says "I don't care." Are you still mad at me?"

"No Ron, I'm not mad at anyone. I'm just… so drained out. Maybe I'll go to bed and get some rest."

Harry stood up and made his way to the dormitories. He dragged his body which by now, didn't seem to follow his orders. He paused for a moment when he heard Ron call out.

"Harry… um… just remember, If you have any problems… um… I'm here."

These words seeped through his bones. It felt so good hearing it.

"I know Ron, I never doubted it."

He gave Ron a quick smile and resumed his walk.

***

"A hundred years…hundred years…hundred years…We will be together…together…together…Forever…forever…forever…"

***

Harry suddenly leapt out of bed. It was that dream again. It bothered him for a week now. What's even worse is that he has no one to share his burden. He tried to tell it to Ron but he remembered the first time he had the dream. Ron just laughed at him. He looked out the window and saw that the sun had only begun rising. Today was the big day. Their first game of the season. Harry didn't felt good about it though. He felt that he wasn't mentally ready for the match because of all the thinking he had been doing lately. Unable to sleep, he changed to his school robes and went down the common room to do some reading. He turned the pages the pages of his book, "Hogwarts a History." He started to read about the war of the trolls and the elves. "Furinsic the great led the attack at Felwood, a stronghold of the elves. Unlike any other tolls, Furinsic used strategies in his assault. Felwood easily fallen. That led to his destruction though. He became overconfident and got killed at Iron Hand." This book really gave Harry the sleeping spell. Within a few minutes, he was sleeping soundly again.

***

"Harry…Harry wake up. Breakfast is going to be served within a 15 minutes."

Harry opened his eyes. All he could see was in blur because of too much light and because he was still sleepy. He stood up but almost stumbled because his knees was still shaky.

"Hey, you look like you're still sleeping."

"Yeah. I woke up very early and couldn't sleep so I went down here."

C'mon then, let's go."

"Wait, I'll just return this to my trunk."

"Okay, I'll go with you."

Ron and Harry went back to the dormitories. Harry returned the book in his trunk and went straight to the great hall for breakfast.

***

Everyone by now was sitting at their places. Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster, already noticed that. He began telling the announcements for the day.

"Okay, as we all know, today is the big day of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. They will be going head to head at the Quidditch field today. After that game, I must tell you that there would be no more Quidditch games between the different houses. However, I wouldn't tell you the reason as it would be unfair for the first 2 houses. I could not promise you anything but I could assure you that there is something better coming your way. Maybe that's all the announcements for today so… let's start eating.

Food suddenly pooped out of nowhere. People wasn't concentrating at the food though. Everyone was obviously furious at the idea of removing Quidditch. Murmurs echoed at the room. Everyone had a different reason for the cancellation. _Maybe You-Know-Who is starting to rise again. Maybe, they are afraid that Sirius Black would come back to our school_. Whatever was the reason, Ron was absolutely furious. Taking it away from him is like taking away milk from a baby.

"Where the hell did that idea come from?"

"Didn't you here Professor Dumbledore? He said there is something better coming our way."

"But hat's better than Quidditch!"

"Beats me, let's just hope for the best.

***

It was a perfect day. The breeze was just light, the sun was shining, the crowd was ecstatic, what more could a Quidditch player ask for? The Gryffindor team was at their lockers changing to their robes. It was time for the team captain's speech.

"Okay team, as we all heard from Dumbledore, this is our first and last game for the season. Let's do our best and wipe them out. Are you with me?"

"Yeah"

"Um… Harry, just remember what I told you."

"Yes, I won't forget it."

***

"Okay folks, both teams at the center now. The Hufflepuffs are in their yellow robes while the Gryffindors are in their Scarlet robes. I think that's Madame Hooche's whistle and they're off."

Harry started going around the field searching for the snitch. However, he couldn't concentrate due to his problems. _This won't work at all. What did Angelina tell me again? The… the snitch is what I'm looking for._ Harry started to become creative. He Pictured himself in a green meadow with lots of flowers and trees. He was flying in his Firebolt in search of love. He looped around the trees, hovered over bushes, raked the skies but there was still no sign of it. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw it. A tiny speck shimmering in gold was fluttering above the trees. He started going for it but it slowly went away. _No… don't leave me… I need you._ Harry reached for it when it suddenly darted upwards. He tipped his broom up trying to follow it's trail. What he didn't expect was it made a very sharp curve going downwards. Unable to anticipate the move, he made a jump for it. He caught it and held it tightly in his hands. _Oh, how good is the feeling if there is love near you. I won't let you go. _He raised his other hand and caught his broom which suddenly zoomed out of nowhere. He climbed on his broomstick and made his way down to the ground. When his feet touched it, he decided to open his eyes. The illusion was gone. He was grief stricken. For a moment , he thought he already caught what he wanted for his life. The whole Gryffindor team raced down. They started carrying Harry and paraded him all around the stadium as if they won the world cup or something.

"That was an amazing catch Harry!"

"Thanks Alicia."

"And the match ends with a score of 200-50 in favor of Gryffindor!"

The crowd cheered wildly at the extraordinary feat Harry showed them. 

+++

P.S. So…what do you think? Do you like it? Please don't forget to review. 

; ) ; ) ; ) Ecl@ir


	6. At the Library

****

Author's Notes: Hey everyone… it's me again with a new chapter. To the ones who had been supporting my story. Thanks! You know who you are!!!! Luv yah all!!!! ; ) ; ) ; )

Ecl@ir

***

"It's alright Cedric, there's no cup anyway."

"Maybe you're right Cho. It's too bad I didn't have time to congratulate Harry for that spectacular catch. C'mon, let's go back inside."

Cedric held Cho's hand and they went back inside the castle. When they were inside, Cedric went to his dormitory to get a shower and change before lunch starts.

***

"Hey Cho, did you see that marvellous catch Harry did? Cho… Cho?! Cho!"

"What?!… What's that again Hermione?"

"I said did you see the catch Harry did. You're staring again. Don't tell me you're thinking about those dreams of yours."

"Well… sort of."

"And why does it bother you?"

"It had been around for a week now. I… I don't know what to do. I try to forget it but I couldn't. I mean… if you could stop it from coming."

Actually, that's wasn't all that bothered Cho. It's true that the dreams bothered her a lot but every time those dreams reached her mind, Harry is comes along too. She starts substituting Harry to Danny and her to Selena. They would touch and kiss and just enjoy each other's company. This thoughts makes her feel guilty. How could she think of someone else when she has a current boyfriend. She thinks she is cheating on him but she can't help it. Just thinking of him makes her feel so good.

"Okay, let's change the subject. Did you see the catch Harry did? It was fantastic! I mean… who would jump off his broom and start falling 300 ft. from the ground head first, catching the snitch, and going back to his broom 50 ft. before hitting 0 degrees. Only someone as good as Harry could do that."

Cho continued on her day dreaming not minding any word that Hermione is saying.

***

"Hey nice catch Harry."

"Thanks"

This is the usual speech he hears from people. Nice catch Harry this… Amazing catch Harry that… He was getting sick of it. _I didn't even liked that catch. It made me feel so weak. _(Clunk)(Clunk)(Clunk)… Those steps were very familiar to anyone. It was Mad Eye Moody, the new Defence Against Dark Arts teacher. Harry likes him a lot. He teacher interesting things and is always nice to his students. Well… with Slytherin as an exception of course.

"Hello there Harry."

"Hi Professor."

Mad Eye Moody has a wooden leg. He has exceptionally many scars around his body and quite some in his face. He has a messy black hair and a face that looks like a wooden figurine. He has one normal eye and one magical eye that kept on spinning round and round.

"Great catch Harry."

"Thanks Professor."

"I heard that Dumbledore called off the Quidditch season this year."

"Yes sir, but he said there's something better that is going to happen."

"Oh… it's really good alright. You'll be surprised. I bet you'll be a part of it too."

"Why…what is it sir." He gave Professor Moody a suspicious look.

"Just wait till Dumbledore tells you tomorrow. Till then."

"Bye sir."

***

"So… Hermione… Do you have plans this afternoon?"  
"Actually… no Ron. Why? Do you have anything in mind?"

"Well, I'm walking down the lake this afternoon. Would you like to accompany me?"

"(Giggles) Of course Ronniekins. I would love to."

"It's a date then!"

***

__

What is the most worthless potion invented in the 1900s that have been proven to be very effective today. Whoa! Now that's a hard question. Damn Snape! Harry felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Cho looking at him.

"Hi Harry, how are you doing today?"

"Hello Cho, I'm doing fine."

"So… Mind if I join you?"

"No, not at all."

"What are you working on anyway?"

"2 parchment research for Potions. Snape gave us a very hard question"

"Is it the worthless potion thingy?"  
"Yes it is… why?"

"Snape also gave us that question. C'mon, it's not that hard if you know where to find it. I know just the place."

Cho dragged Harry to a hidden part of the library. She tickled something that looked like a gargoyle and a secret door suddenly swung open. Cho pulled Harry inside with her before the door closed tightly. Harry looked around and saw old shelves arranged row by row. There are cobwebs everywhere. The room was very dark because there were only 3 candles that lit up the room. You would have to use your wand to get more light.

"Well, this is it. Potions, Potions and more Potions by Alchem Hartman."

He looked and saw Cho standing about 6 bookshelves away. She was holding an old rusty book that is filled with dust. "Lumos" he muttered to get some light from his wand. _She looks very pretty in the dark._ He made her way towards Cho and they both sat down on the floor.

"This is the most accurate book about potions that I have ever seen since my stay here at Hogwarts."

"Where are we anyway and why don't I know this part of the library?"

"Well… only the teachers use this place. This is the part where they mostly get information for their researches. It's illegal in her. Don't worry… they only go here at night so they won't be in about a few hours."

"You mean… we just broke the rules. Hah! I never thought you could do something like this. Hehe.."

"Why Mr. Potter? Do you think you're the only who knows how to "break" the rules? Well… surprise, surprise!"

Harry made a huge grin before they continued making their homework. They worked on the floor not willing to risk being caught with a book that is definitely not supposed to be used by them. In about 30 minutes, their homework was done. Cho was right, the book was very accurate and also informative. She returned it in the exact place where she got it.

"At last we're done."

"Thanks Cho, I couldn't have done it without you."

"No problem Harry, anytime."

Harry stared at Cho, looking straight into her eyes. Much to his surprise, he saw Cho staring back at him. She closed her eyes and slightly leaned over. _Okay?! What am I going to do? _AS much as he wanted to stop his head from tilting, it was still stubborn enough to lean. He captured every inch of her lips in a very passionate kiss. He placed his hands at her back not willing to let her go. She responded with every passion inside her. Heat was definitely what she felt. _How could he do this to me Even Cedric can't make me feel this way. Cedric? Shit! Cedric!_ She pushed him away.

"Harry… I'm sorry but… we can't do this."

Harry didn't know what to do. He just followed Cho out of the library and they went to each other's dormitories.

+++

PS Okay… now that you have read the story… you know what to do. Review!!! Please!!! Luv Yah all!!!

Ecl@ir


	7. Dumbledore's Announcement

****

Author's Note: Hello everyone, it's me again. Well… this is chapter 7. Hope you like it so far. To those who had been asking questions… This is an AU fic. You will find some facts altered. Thanks to everyone who had been reviewing. Luv yah all… ; ) ; ) ; )

***

Cho was walking down the hallway not in her usual self. Her once perfect blue eyes was now dull and lifeless. Her rosy cheeks was very pale and her dazzling lips was not smiling. Guilt… Shame… Forbidden Love… she didn't know which one she felt. All she knows is that she had once again betrayed Cedric not only in her thoughts but also in her actions. She muttered the password and entered the dormitories. Everything she looked at appeared to be sad. Her bed look sad, the seat look sad, the walls looks sad, even her Smiley pillow look sad. She laid down her bed and thought about the recent events. _What did I do? I mean… it was good while it lasted but… Damn! What am I thinking?_ She burst into tears until she was tired and went to sleep.

***

Only half of the sun could be seen right now. The colour was reddish-orange which marked sunset. Ron and Hermione was walking down the green grass at the side of the lake. They sat under the nearest tree they could find. _This is perfect, the beautiful sunset with gorgeous Hermione beside me. This is a dream come true_

"Hey Ron… Look! The first star. Make a wish."

"Um… okay."

There was a bit pause till Hermione tapped Ron at the back.

"So Ron… what did you wish for?"

__

Now is the time Ron. Say something sweet, lovely. Don't screw up. Ron gently placed his palm under her's and look straight at her tantalizing brown eyes. He faced her with all of his pride and dignity set aside. When he was ready, he said…

"I wished… that the one with lovely brown eyes and matching elegant brown hair. The one that caught my eye ever since I started studying here at Hogwarts. The one that always visits my dreams every night. The one that had been my inspiration and will always be a part of my life. The only one that my heart cherished in my whole life."

"Yes…"

"Hermione… I've always wanted to ask you this but I sort of didn't have the courage. But… Will you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione was shocked. She didn't expect Ron to be this sweet. She blushed and said…

"You're so sweet Ron… how could I say no?"

"You mean…?"

""Yes Ron, I'll be your girlfriend."

Hermione placed her head on Ron's lap. Tears start to form in her eyes. Ron touched her chin and slowly raised it. Hermione gave in and it resulted with a very intimate kiss. Everything is perfect for them. A sweet kiss in a sweet night. _Nothing could replace this experience…_

***

Cho woke up with troubled thoughts. Memories of yesterday still haunt her. But the better part is she didn't have the dream for the first time. There's a catch though. This time, Harry was all over her dreams. _Whoa… what a nice day this would be_ she thought sarcastically. She took her usual morning shower then changed. She combed her hair and was ready to go with Hermione at the great hall. They met at the common room but since it was a bit early, they sat down for a while. Hermione was the one to strike a conversation.

"Cho… guess what."

"Guess.. "What""

"Rona asked me to be her girlfriend and I said yes!"

"Really? That's great!"

"Yeah.. He as so sweet. He said lines that I never thought possible to come out from a man's mouth. I mean… he was so romantic."

"That's great Hermione!"

Hermione noticed that Cho wasn't paying attention. Of course, no one knew her better. They have been friends since their first year.

"Okay, spit it out."

"What did you say Herm?"

"I said spit it out. You're so obvious Cho. Is that dream bothering you again?"

"Well… no."

"Then why. Enlighten me with your words."

"I… sot of… kissed someone yesterday."

"Well… It's normal to kiss Cedric right?"  
"The thing is… it's not Cedric."

"Wow?… who is it then?"

"Harry… Harry Potter."

***

"Really? You kissed Hermione?"  
"Yes…Yes…and Yes. You asked me that 3 times. What's the big fuzz anyway I mean… You were the one who told me to make my move."

"Well… nothing."

"Hmm… You're hiding something. I know it."

"No I'm not."  
"Well… if you don't want to tell me."

"Oh… okay. I sort of ki8ssed someone too yesterday."

"What? And you're making me kissing Hermione sound like a big thing. So… who's the unlucky girl."

"Unlucky… what the? Anyway… It's Cho Chang.

"Cho? You don't mean Cho "Cho"?"

"Yes… that Cho."

"Let's talk later. Professor Dumbledore is gonna make the announcements."

Harry and Ron are already at the Gryffindor table. They turn around to face Professor. They noticed that Dumbledore already stood up to make the announcements.

"Everyone hear me please as this is a very important announcement. As I said yesterday, the Quidditch season was cancelled and as far as I could remember… I also promised something better. Well… brace yourself. At Saturday, Durmstrang and Beauxbaton will be coming to our school. I am happy to announce that the Triwizard Tournament will be held here at Hogwarts this year."

Cheers came from all the tables. Even Slytherin who doesn't always participate joined in with the cheering.

"Further instructions would be announced at the arrival of the other schools. Well, I think that would be the only announcement for the day. So… let's chow down.

+++

P.S. Do you like it so far? Please tell me. To Karen E… thanks for the mail… I think I'll send you chappie 8 anytime I could remember… hehehe… Thanks!!!!!


	8. At the Forbidden Forest

****

Author's Note: Hello everyone, its me again!!!! YAY!!! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter to come out. How long was it? 9? 10 months? Ahaha.. If u wanna know why just mail me. Oh.. And in case you people forgot, this is an AU fic!!! Some facts are altered to fit my story. Well, don't want to leave you waiting. Just don't forget to leave your mark. Thanx.. ; ); ); )

***

The following days were very exciting. The coming of the 2 schools have been the talk of the week. Excited murmurs of students in every corner of the school was either about Beauxbaton or Durmstrang. Tons of decorations have been placed in every inch of the castle. There was a suit of armor who warmly greets everyone that passes in the entrance. On top of the towers were flags that held the School's Code Of Arms. Faerie lights have replaced the conventional torches and floating candles. The best part was that there were holograms of each symbol of every house dancing right above their tables. The day have been busy but time flew by quickly. Within no time, it was Saturday. Everybody was talking about the arrival of the other schools. The atmosphere was very different. Instead of the usual sleepy heads that filled the Great hall, unrecognizable joyful faces came in. Dumbledore made his usual announcements at the beginning of the day. 

"I assume no one would want to leave the school premises today but just in case, no one is to leave the castle. And to those who will be having classes, all of them are cancelled."

Cheers came from all the tables. After that, food popped up out of nowhere and they began to eat.

"Umm.. Ron, do you think it's a good time to talk to Cho today?"

"Well, depends. What is it you want to talk about?"

"You know… The kiss…."

"Oooh…well.. It's a pretty good atmosphere so….. Yeah.. I guess… Just be careful."

"I know. That's what I'm worried about. What if Cedric finds out?"

"Well, I dunno. Just don't risk it."

"Thanks Ron."

"No problem."

***

"Okay everyone, line up and we'll continue to the Forbidden Forest."

It was Professor McGonagall speaking. It was quite odd though cause the Forbidden Forest was.. Forbidden. When the lines weren't lines, Professor became agitated and told them to just go as a group. At exactly 4 pm, they were at the foot of the Forbidden Forest. They heard a loud noise which seems like an earthquake was coming. The ground started to shake as the sound grew louder and louder. They saw the trees swaying one by one as if falling down and back up again. Everyone was surprised at what they saw. Four gigantic horses pulling an enormous carriage fed their sight. *Poof*

"Aaah.. I see the Beauxbatons has arrived."

The enormous door opened and a huge woman stepped out. 

"Harry, now is the time. Go talk to Cho."

"Thanks for covering for me Ron."

"No problem."

Harry stealthily walked away from the group. When he was sure that he was out of sight, he pulled out the invisibility cloak hidden in his robes and headed towards the group of Ravenclaws. He was lucky to find Cho by the sides so that he won't have to go theough the group. As usual, Hermione was beside her.

"(silently) Cho.. It's me Harry."

"(puzzled) huh?! Where are you?"

"I'm under my invisibility cloak. Can I talk to you?"

"Now?! We might get caught."

"Cho?! Who are you talking to?"

"It's Harry. He's under his invisibility cloak." He wants to talk to me."

"Oh, is it? Hi Harry."

"Hello Hermione. So Cho, are you coming? It'll only be for awhile. We'll be back as soon as possible."

"Go on Cho, I'll cover for you."

"But.. But… Oh let me in that cloak of yours."

Cho slid under the cloak making sure every inch of her is hidden. They walked to the nearest bush possible and hid beneath it. They removed the invisibility cloak and made their way through the trees and brushes of the forest. When they were sure that they were well beyond the sight of everyone, they decided to stop. They found a tree which has leaves like that of a coconut but a trunk that is like of an oak tree. They sat down underneath it to rest for awhile. They both found it romantic in a way being alone in the forest, underneath such a lovely tree, in such a lovely day. Cho was starting to feel uncomfortable. _Get a hold of yourself now. Harry just wants to talk to you. Nothing more. Just talk.. Just talk.. Just.. Oh my God! His hand is around my shoulder. What am I supposed to do now? _Cho was feeling the heat rise. She kept wondering why Harry's touch could do this much to her. She felt like nothing could be more prefect and silently hopes that this moment would never end.

***

__

Ok now, my arm is around her. What am I supposed to do next? Should I strike a conversation or just kiss her? Yes.. A kiss would be good. Damn Harry, you're supposed to talk to her, not kiss her. He looked at Cho's face in the sunlight. She was extraordinarily beautiful. She stands out among all the girls in the school, or perhaps, the world. Cho leaned her head on Harry's shoulder and placed her hand around Harry's waist. Now, not only does he feel Cho's hand around his waist, but also her breath on his neck. Every exhale of air gave Harry a tingling sensation down his spine. Without thinking, Harry leaned over and kissed Cho's forehead. Slowly, he made a trail of kisses down her cheek. Cho, feeling thoroughly heated by the sudden move, started to move her head, making it a lot easier for Harry to capture her lips. A moment later, their lips finally united. Sparks suddenly flew in the air. They felt the heat of burning passion rapidly growing inside of them. They hugged each other fiercely and started rolling on the ground. They rolled back and forth while kissing each other, not even stopping to take a breath. Everything around them suddenly disappeared. Nothing else matters now. All they know is that they are having the time of their life. When they got worn out, everything slowly came back to normal. They realized that they are in the middle of the Forbidden Forest not only making out, but also breaking the rules. Harry felt shy. He had never kissed a girl that way before. Come to think of it, this is only his second kiss in his entire life.

"I.. I'm sorry Cho."

"It's okay.. I guess."

"I'm really sorry… I mean… I know that you have a boyfriend and everything…"

"Please don't remind me that. Not now. Not after having a good time."

They noticed that the forest was starting to get dark. Night was slowly covering everything in sight. They fixed themselves a little and hurriedly went back to the castle.

+++

****

P.S. There.. Chapter 8 is out… Don't forget to review pweeeeaaaassseeee… *puppy eyes* ehehe.. Thanks…


End file.
